B Gray Man
by Blscc4
Summary: Its the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen that with which will decide the fate of everyone and everything. Ichigo has the upper hand. However, when Aizen releases his bankai it will change Ichigos world, literally.


Just some background information: the story begins with a fictional ending to Bleach, just so

no one gets confused. Also, on D. Gray Mans part, the story takes place during episode 65 or

so when Allen is still trying to regain his innocence and the rest of the group is engaged in a

battle with Akuma and the Noahs.

**Chapter 1: Aizens Bankai **

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his forehead as he and Aizen stared each other down. All of the

Espada and Shinigami (Soulreapers) had been defeated. They were the only two left standing.

Ichigo and Aizen had been fighting for four hours straight and neither side showed signs of

quiting.

"Whats the matter Aizen?" Ichigo asked with his voice distorted due to him activating

his hollow powers. "You don't look so sure of yourself."

Aizen smirked at this. "Who would have thought, Ichigo Kurosaki, my toughest opponent, its

too bad though....you see, you think your hollow powers will give you the edge in this battle

and so far it has. But, there is one thing that you are forgetting." Ichigo grew angry at this.

"Oh yea! And what the hell is that!" he yelled pointing his Zanpaktou at Aizen.

"My bankai...." Aizen quietly said as he extended his sword out in front of his chest.

Ichigo froze. "I can't believe I forgot about his bankai". Suddenly, he

realized something. "Up until now we've been evenly matched but if I let him use his bankai

it could be the end for me. No, I can't let him use it, there is too much on the line." With that

Ichigo charged at Aizen full speed and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!!!!" a black collection of energy

erupted from Zangetsu towards Aizen. However, Aizen simple vanished and reappeared in the

sky. "Dammit I missed him" Ichigo yelled growing more and more frustrated.

"Its all over for you Kurosaki" Aizen said and added, "BAN-KAI!" Ichigo froze. "SHIT!"

Suddenly everything stopped. The clouds stopped moving, wind stopped blowing, everything

was still except for Ichigo and Aizen. "Wha- what the hell is this" Ichigo said trying not

to stutter. Aizen appeared behind Ichigo and put his hand on Ichigos shoulder. "My boy,

this is my bankai." Ichigo smacked Aizens hand off his shoulder. "What the hell kinda bankai

is this. All it did was stop time." Aizen smirked at this. "Who said this was it." and with that

Aizen snapped his fingers. Suddenly, millions of portals opened up all around them. "What the

hell is going on here." Ichigo yelled.

"You see boy, the universe has always been a mysterious

place. I mean, the human race has yet to fully discover everything in our universe. But have you

ever stopped to wonder if there are other universes out there?"

Ichigo was shocked. "What, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is: what if there were portals connected to other dimensions right in front of

our faces but we've been too ignorant to notice it."

"Hows that possible if there was a huge piece of crap in my face I'd notice" Ichigo said growing

slightly irritated at Aizens theatrics.

Aizen simply smiled. "Let me ask you something Ichigo.... before you met Rukia Kuchiki, were

you able to see Shinigami(Soul Reapers)?"

Ichigos eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Just answer the question" Aizen said preventing another one of Ichigos smart ass remarks.

"No" Ichigo said calming down.

" Well, what makes dimensions any different. That which the eye cannot see, cannot be

discovered. Until now..."

Ichigo grinned.

"Okay so you've discovered a scientific phenomena, you want a freaken' biscuit? How the hell

is that gonna help you defeat me?!"

Ichigo was shocked with Aizens reaction. To his surprise Aizen became slightly angry.

"Arrogant boy, I have spent centuries perfecting this bankai. Now, you will face its wrath."

Aizen snapped his fingers once again. To Ichigos dismay his whole body became paralyzed.

"What- what did you do to me!" he yelled

Aizen vanished and reappeared in front of Ichigo.

"You wanted to know my bankais power? Its quite simple, I make other dimensions visible,

then I paralyze my opponents body and send him into another dimension and since I don't exist

in that dimension there is no way for you to get back, thus trapping you there for eternity."

"Y-you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, "Is this how you plan to defeat me?"

Aizen began laughing. "Hahahaha precisely" he then picked up his zanpactou and stabbed

Ichigo in the heart. "Be gone!" he whispered. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed Ichigo

and he blacked out.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was face first in some substance. "WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLL"

Ichigo yelled as he sprung up disgusted. "Ack, ack" "Damn Aizen! Is this what his bankais

power is? Making me wake up with shit in my face!"

When he finally calmed down he began to examine his surroundings. He was in a forest

surrounded by trees. He could see a city nearbye. "I wonder if I'm still in Japan, and my

universe." Suddenly, huge explosions could be heard from the distance.

"That can't be good. I'd better go check it out." Ichigo took off towards the city.

* * *

"Yes he is alive and probably on his way here, but you won't live long enough to see him" Tykki

Mikk said grinning evilly.

"We'll see!" Lavi shot back "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he yelled as he

extended his anti -akuma weapon towards Tykki Mikk. Tykki vanished and reappeared in the

sky

smiling. "Oh, is that all?" Lavi grew frustrated. "You guys stay here with Lenalee, this guys

mine." Lavi then jumped onto his hammer and took off towards Tykki leaving Miranda,

Lenalee, Crowley, and the old panda behind. Their peace and quiet didn't last as the

Millennium Earl landed with his fruity umbrella in front of them. "Its you!" Bookman said

trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Lenalee grew nervous.

"Whats he doing here?" she thought "Shouldn't he be using his minions to fight us? We're in

no shape to take him on right now."

"Well, I must admit I feel bad for making the Noahs and Akuma do all the work, so I've decided

to kill you all myself today."

With that, Crowley and Bookman charged at The Earl.

"You look nice and plump, I'll have fun drinking your blood!" Crowley yelled as he continued

to advance towards The Earl. (I have only seen up to episode 73 of D. Gray man so I have no

idea what The Earls powers are so forgive me)

The Earl extended his hand towards Crowley and sent out a barrage of energy blasts which sent

Crowley flying back.

"Heavens compass!" Bookman yelled as a barrage of needles flew towards the Earl.

The Early created a forcefield around himself which sent the needles flying back twice as

fast in Bookmans direction. The needles pierced Bookmans flesh and he collapsed. Crowley

and Bookman both struggled to get back to their feet but they both knew they could not fight

anymore.

"Well, thats was disappointingly easy." The Earl said with a malicious grin on his face.

"I guess I'll kill you now."

"I don't think so fat ass." a voice said from above them.

The Earl grew angry at this. "Who dares call me fat!" "Show yourself!"

"Over her Humpty Dumpty!" everyone looked towards the sky where

an orange haired boy was. "Who is that?" everyone said simultaneously.

To be continued....


End file.
